a little pain
by DarkHonour
Summary: ONESHOT. An Al Bhed girl's memories of her beloved legendary guardian. Special thanks to Olivia Lufkin for her song. AURIKKU. Spoilers alert for those who have not finished the game!


Disclaimer:

Final Fantasy X belongs to Square Enix and I do not challenge their rights to own it. 'a little pain' is sung and written by OLIVIA (Olivia Lufkin) and I do not challenge her right to own it too. 

a little pain

A couple stood before what used to be the bay of Zanarkand. The sky had been painted an orangish-pink and the pyreflies streaked across the land, looking like parts of the aurora lights.

"You didn't disappear," Yuna exclaimed to the former dream who waddled in the waters after having being pushed from a miniature cliff. A much younger person watched them from the distance, along with a companion who was clad in black leather.

"So…" Rikku's voice trailed off, looking at the couple cherishing each other. "At least Tidus is back with Yunie…"

"I'm not going to watch anymore of this mushy stuff," Paine commented, turning back to the airship. The blonde girl beside her went unaware as she continued to observe the couple in the distance.

Entering her cabin in the airship, Rikku laid on the beige single bed. It had been her tiny world for the adventure. She, Yuna & Paine had gone through many tribulations especially when defeating Shuyin's Vegnagun. The machina was horribly monstrous and it had seemed like an impossibility to defeat such an abomination.

A single feeling continued to disturb her. It had only happened yesterday when they had just defeated Vegnagun in the Farplane. The fayth rewarded Yuna with Tidus but she continued to feel unsatisfied with the outcome.

There was a person missing in her life. This feeling had roused those painful memories of her guardianship when she had accompanied Yuna on her pilgrimage to defeat Sin.

Sin was no more, and so was this person. The Eternal Calm, to her, had come at a heavy price. Rikku thought to herself as she dozed off on the soft bed, dreaming up fragments of her memories.

flashbacks

"Do you wish to see him?"

Rikku turned back to look at a spirit boy dressed in purple. It was the fayth who was able to manifest the aeon of Bahamut in Bevelle.

"You wish to see him, don't you?"

"But he is already in peace," the blonde girl responded to the fayth. She looked away, "I shouldn't be disturbing him anymore…"

"And I choose to keep my memories inside here," she pointed to her head, thinking of the theory of the pyreflies in Al Bhed lore.

"Very well, you do not wish to see him then," the fayth decreed, walking towards her. "But your heart says otherwise." As he made an unfamiliar gesture, the pyreflies began to gather, emanating their saffron glow.

Rikku gasped at the figure formed by the pyreflies.

It was the legendary guardian in his former glory. He was transparent though as pyreflies swirled around his body, producing a yellowish glow. The golden-haired girl could feel tears swelling within her eyelids, preparing to give way just like floodgates did.

"AURON!" She sprint towards the figure, only to fall through him. It was this moment that made her realize that Auron was nothing but a gathering of pyreflies. Perhaps only those were the pyreflies effected by her feelings.

"A-Are you real?" She stammered, gazing back at the crimson guardian. He remained motionless, his back facing her.

"He can't sense your presence," a voice came from in front. She looked up to see the fayth of Bahamut before her again. "You'd have to try harder."

She was confused by what he was hinting. The fayth remained silent, probably expecting her to do as told. She rummaged throughout her pockets and returned with a lock of raven hair in her hand. Giving it a kiss, a tear dropped from her eye which impacted onto the soft bundled lock, causing it to react with the same pyrefly glow.

"Auron…" She whispered to the lock, her eyes moving up to see the pyrefly red guardian before her. "I'm here…"

_Travel to the moon  
Kimi wa nemuri Yume wo toku (You're asleep, as you work out your dreams) _

The transparent figure began to move. It had probably sensed that a living human was around, especially in a forbidden place such as the Farplane. Rikku felt her knees becoming weak as she collapsed on the flowery patch. It made her wonder how the Farplane could have flowers when it was a place for departed souls.

Pyreflies flew around the flowers, dancing around them.

_Dare mo inai (There's no one else here, while I manipulate…)  
Kaze no hikari Ayatsurinagara (…the star lights) _

The transparent image of the crimson guardian began to materialize. Her spiral emerald orbs in her eyes could see the texture of his face. There was still the unshaven stubble, along with the deep unhealed scar running across his right eye and cheek.

"Auron? Is that you?" She wanted to know if the person materializing before her was real or fake. A black gloved hand stretched out to her. He was still not smiling, but she understood that.

Rikku raised her hand to lock with his grip.

_Tsuyoku naru tame (In order to become strong,)  
Wasureta egao (I have to remember how to smile)  
Kitto futari nara Torimodosu (If we're together, I can do it) _

Tears flowed down her cheeks as she felt his rough, unshaven face with her delicate palms. It was Auron, good ol' Auron.

"Auron…" her voice became mushy. His face drew close to her. She could feel his breath close against her cheeks.

The blonde teenager gave a tight, hard slap across the legendary guardian's visage. Her face had twisted into anger although she was still tearing.

_Kizuite (Realize that…)  
I'm here waiting for you   
Ima to wa chigau mirai ga atte mo (Even if the future is different than what we have now) _

"You never told me you were unsent!" She shouted at him. The shades blocked his eyes, blocking his hidden emotions. "You chose to die rather!" In a moment, she grabbed the black shades from his face, throwing them onto the floor.

She could see the warm brown left eye. The crimson guardian had looks of joy in his eye but he had chosen to remain quiet.

"Talk!" She demanded, beating his chest, only to feel the hardness from the armour he was donning. Even in the afterlife, he was still wearing his usual combatant attire.

_I'm here waiting for you  
Sakibitsuzukete (I keep on shouting)  
Kitto kokoro wa Tsunagu ito wo tagutteru (I'm sure all I have to do is to pull the thread  
that connects our hearts) _

Auron did not respond. Instead, a gloved hand rose to hold her small creamy peach palm. The man in red shook his head, holding a strong grip on her hand. It was painful but she could feel the warmth emanating from his body to hers.

_Ano koro no watashi (So the person I was back then)  
Me wo samasu you ni (Would open her eyes)  
No need to cry _

Her body drew closer to his. As they embraced, Rikku could sense a special warmth. It was warmth coming from his very heart, which was resonating within his body. Her hands dug into his body, making sure she was hooked onto him.

"I know, Auron," she spoke softly, only audible for his ears to hear. His fingers rummaged through her blond hair, tickling her as she gave a small giggle. She looked up at him, spiral green orbs to a sole brown iris.

"As long as you're in the Farplane, I'll be okay by myself."

_Feel something Wide open ears  
Feel nothing Disarm the dream tickler  
Listen closely In the constant moment  
Listen closely _

He gave a slight nod, his mouth still downturned in a frown. She tiptoed to reach up to his face, her ruby lips touching his parched brownish one. As her eyelids began to close, she could see the hurt in his eye.

The pyreflies swirled around the couple, carrying them up in the air. Auron began to dematerialize as the pyreflies started to exit his body.

_You will find me Let the blood flow  
Where it's quiet Through all the spaces  
Listen closely Of the universe  
Listen closely _

Her emerald eyes open to see herself kissing one single pyrefly. As her lips left it, the little glowing orb flew up into the sky of the Farplane. She looked around to see flowers surrounding her.

"I'm sorry he cannot be brought back," the voice of the fayth came again. The boy did not appear but it was okay for the Al Bhed girl.

"It's okay," Rikku stood up, reassuming her cheerful visage. "He'll always remain in my head," she looked up at the Farplane sky, smiling.

end of flashbacks

A certain Al Bhed girl walked up the steps to the Farplane in Guadosalam. As she looked around, she smiled. The Guado had returned to their homeland finally. In her arms was a bunch of daisy-like flowers, hugging them like a mother would have done to a child.

"Didn't someone say she chose to keep her memories in her head?" She heard a sarcastic yet gentle voice from behind. The Al Bhed girl turned back to see Yuna at the base of the stone stairway. Her cousin was starting to learn a little sarcasm from her revived Zanarkand boyfriend.

"Not for a legendary guardian," she exclaimed back. "Someone has a boyfriend back from the Farplane!" Yuna laughed as she saw Rikku hurry up the stairs into the portal to the Farplane.

Taking steps on the floating platform made of rock, Rikku crossed quickly to its edge. She began her own ritual as memories of the red guardian flooded her mind.

The static image of Auron appeared before her, hovering above the clouds of the Farplane.

"Um..hi, Auron," she was hesitant on what to say to the legendary man. She expected no reply from him. "I hope you're doing fine."

"You must be asking what are these flowers for," she talked to the floating image, feeling a little stupid as if she was conversing with herself. "No, they're not for an old man floating before me," she giggled as her eyes looked at him hovering.

"They're for a sweet, romantic guy who changed my life forever," she looked back up at him. Rikku rubbed her arm against her eyes before looking at him again. "Rikku, it's stupid to cry to a hovering image," she tried to humour herself in Al Bhed.

_Kizuite (Realize that…)  
I'm here waiting for you   
Ima to wa chigau mirai ga atte mo (Even if the future is different than what we have now) _

"I'll fine by myself, Auron," she continued her conversation with the hovering image. "And I'll be searching for undersea machina after this!" She talked to the image enthusiastically.

_I'm here waiting for you  
Sakibitsuzukete (I keep on shouting)  
Kitto kokoro wa Tsunagu ito wo tagutteru (I'm sure all I have to do is to pull the thread  
that connects our hearts) _

The Al Bhed girl looked at the time telling machina on her wrist.

"So…take care, Aurrie!" She closed her eyes in a prayer as the hovering picture of the red guardian started to dissipate in pyreflies again.

She bended down to place the daisies by the ledge before turning back to the gateway.

From now on, the Al Bhed girl was to be a woman finally.

Auron would have been proud, as the daisies' petals wavered with the soft breeze flowing through the Farplane.

_Ano koro no watashi (So the person I was back then)  
Me wo samasu you ni (Would open her eyes)  
No need to cry _

THE END


End file.
